1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gloves and, more specifically, to gloves having an elongated elastomeric member substantially positioned over the proximal thumb phalanx having a plurality of pliable blade-like elements whereby the wearer of the gloves can extend the thumb and in a single motion using the pliable blade-like elements, wipe the transparent portions of eye protection devices without totally obstructing the vision of the wearer.
The elongated elastomeric member is comprised of a plurality of pliable blade-like elements exteriorly positioned on the glove extending through an aperture to a planar flange element located between the exterior glove material and the interior glove liner providing means for fixedly positioning said elongated elastomeric member to the exterior and/or interior layer of the glove by any means well known within the art, such as, bonding, sewing or riveting.
The glove of the present invention is designed for snowmobilers, motorcycles, skiers, ATV riders, fireman shields and other persons wearing helmeted face shields or eye protection devices that may become obstructed due to weather or environmental conditions.
The hazards for the individual are exponentially increased when motorized vehicles are considered as they will project wet particle matter for considerable trailing distance. It becomes especially hazardous for riders of open trailing vehicle where the wet particle matter will accumulate on protective eyewear or face shields. Attempts to clean the transparent elements will often result in smearing the particle matter causing poorer visual conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other gloves having special features, some of them having vision clearing device designed for clearing goggles or glasses. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,553 issued to Howard on Oct. 4, 1977.
Another patent was issued to Sundberg on Sep. 30, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,692. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,213 was issued to Trumble et al. on Apr. 10, 1984 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 19, 1988 to Girard as U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,556.
Another patent was issued to Kamenske on Nov. 29, 1988 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,113. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,915 was issued to Keene on Jul. 18, 1989. Another was issued to Swan on Nov. 21, 1989 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,276 and still yet another was issued on Dec. 15, 1998 to Pajarola as U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,440.
Another patent was issued to Lenhart on Mar. 30, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,282. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,775 was issued to Missry on Jan. 18, 2000 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 1, 2000 to Andreu as U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,837.
For football, a hard foam rubber pad is affixed to the back of a lightweight cotton glove. The pad extends over the knuckles, (metacarpo-phalangeal joint), of a hand inserted in the glove. The pad is molded so as to force the fingers to naturally curl without conscious effort, but allowing the fingers to be straightened with conscious effort. By curling the fingers, the probability that the fingers will be bent backward over the back of the hand with resultant injury is greatly reduced. The pad also protects the back of the hand from direct injury. In addition, latex rubber affixed to the fingers, thumb, and palm of the glove enables an athlete to grip a ball with greater facility.
A multi-layer work glove is formed of a two part interior fabric lining directly contacting and encompassing the hand of the wearer with side seams joining the two parts in which an exterior surface layer of plastic material is bonded to the fabric lining and where a plurality of vent holes is formed through the interior fabric lining and the exterior surface layer of plastic material at web locations between the fingers and thumb of the hand outside of the work engaging surfaces.
A flexible, tear resistant, particularly for use near live wires or equipment, is of unitary structure, having an inner layer of natural rubber, particularly suited for high voltage protection, and an outer layer of urethane elastomer bonded thereto and giving tear and abrasion resistance. Bulges are formed across the back of the main portion of the glove and across the back at each finger and the thumb, to provide excess material which permits ready bonding of fingers and thumb for gripping, without restriction by the glove.
A glove for a skier or motorcyclists or other person wearing goggles or glasses. The glove has a front glove portion for covering the palm and adjacent forward portions of the fingers, and an enclosing portion connecting the opposite sides of the front portion and enclosing the rest of the hand and fingers. A short, flexible, though somewhat stiff, squeegee is secured to said enclosing portion and extends outwardly therefrom, so that the user can employ the squeegee to free his goggles or glasses from snow or rain deposited thereon.
A squeegee for mounting on the back of a operator""s hand, comprising a base portion; a device for attaching the base portion to a operator""s hand, such device preferably a strap, a upwardly projecting portion attached to said base at its lower end, the upwardly projecting portion being flexible and thin enough for good wiping qualities. The outwardly projecting portion being thick enough to avoid a tendency to ride over the top of water on a smooth surface to be squeegeed.
The invention involves a baseball glove with a flexible heel construction. The glove comprises a front panel forming the front wall of the glove and a back panel forming the back wall of the glove, the front and back panels being secured together at peripheral margins of the glove to form a glove shell having finger and thumb stalls. A liner having a palm liner panel is disposed on the inside of the shell. The front panel and the palm liner panel of the glove have lower edge margins arranged so that the outside face of the front panel is in opposing face-to-face relation with the outside face of the palm liner panel. The edge margins are stitched together to form a flexible heel seam running across the bottom of the glove with the stitching being substantially concealed from view. A relatively thin flexible heel pad is disposed between the front panel and the palm liner panel above the heel seam. The front panel and the palm liner panel, as secured together by the aforesaid flexible heel seam, combine with the flexible heel pad to form a flexible heel construction which is readily flexible to facilitate closing of the glove.
A cold weather sports glove including at least one of the fingers or thumb having an area of low coefficient of friction and at least one opposing finger or thumb having an area of high coefficient of friction. The glove is formed with a layer of compressible neoprene foam rubber, which forms the outer surface of the glove having a high coefficient of friction. Nylon pads are coupled to the outer surface of the foam rubber layer at the distal ends of pre-selected fingers or thumb. The area of low friction, formed by the nylon pads, permits the user to perform activities requiring a relative slipping motion between the user""s finger or thumb and the device being used. The area of high friction, formed by the foam rubber layer, permits the user to grasp and release objects with more sensitivity and precision due to its compressibility. In fishing, preferably the thumb and index finger of the glove have areas of low coefficient of friction. In hunting, preferably the index finger of the glove is covered with an area of low coefficient of friction on both its palm and backhand sides. In archery, preferably the index finger, the middle finger and the pinky have areas of low coefficients of friction on their palm side to permit the bowstring to slide thereon when released. In a snowmobile mitt, preferably the index finger has an area of low coefficient of friction, while the thumb and the mitt portions are covered with areas of high coefficients of friction.
To provide, selectively, protection for the thumb of a user, especially during sporting events, such as skiing or snowboarding, or release of the thumb from the protection, the glove is formed with a strap (15) passing at least in part across the palm surface of the glove and having a loose or raised portion to define, with the palm of the hand, a loop (13) through which the thumb of the glove can be passed for protection, or withdrawal. The strap (15) is attached laterally from the root of the second or index finger of the glove on one side and, at the other side of the loop, in the region of the third and/or fourth finger of the glove. Preferably, one of the attachment members (15a) is releasable and reconnectable, for example formed by a hook and loop connection.
A glove with an integrated wrist strap for a pole, such as ski poles, cross-country poles, hiking sticks, walking sticks and the like has an upper surface that defines a palm side, a back side, a wrist part and a thumb joint part. The wrist strap is formed integrally with the glove and includes a circumferentially adjustable loop part that wraps around the wrist part, an attachment part which extends on the palm side of the glove in the region of the thumb joint part, and a pull tab which extends on the outside of the glove. Also included is a binding element that is attached to the attachment part and the pull-tab. The binding element, the attachment part and the pull-tab are located adjacent the thumb joint part on the palm side of the glove. The pull-tab is embodied as at least partly elastic and secured releasably to the upper surface.
An improved golf glove of a type having a pinkie engaging portion for engaging the pinkie, a ring finger engaging portion for engaging the ring finger, a middle finger engaging portion for engaging the middle finger, an index finger engaging portion for engaging the index finger, a thumb engaging portion for engaging the thumb, a palm engaging portion for engaging the palm, a back hand engaging portion for engaging the back of the hand, a wrist engaging portion for engaging the wrist and has a through slot that extends longitudinally along the back of the hand portion, a fastening flap fixedly attached at a fixed edge to the back of the hand portion to one side of the through slot and extending therefrom over the through slot to the back of the hand portion on the other side of the through slot where it is selectively maintained thereagainst by mating portions of hook and loop fasteners. The improvement includes a pair of magnets contained in the fastening flap. The pair of magnets serve accelerate blood flow in the ulnar artery, the pisiform bone, and the ulnar nerve. The improved blood flow acts in a therapeutic manner while at the same time improving feel during play.
A Cleaning and Scouring Glove for providing a waterproof glove useful for scrubbing and cleaning. The inventive device includes a waterproof glove including a palm portion, a back portion, finger stalls, and a thumb stall cooperatively joined together to fit a wearer""s hand. A generally flexible scouring material is disposed on each of the finger stalls and the thumb stall, and a generally flexible absorptive material is provided on the palm portion of the glove thereby facilitating different types of washing actions with the same glove.
While these gloves having special features, some of them having vision clearing device designed for clearing goggles or glasses may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses a glove having an elongated elastomeric base member substantially positioned over the proximal thumb phalanx having a plurality of pliable bladelike elements whereby the wearer of the gloves can extend the thumb and in a single motion using the pliable blade-like elements, wipe the transparent visor portions of eye protection devices without totally obstructing the vision of the wearer. The elongated elastomeric member is comprised of a plurality of pliable blade-like elements exteriorly positioned on the glove extending through an aperture to a planar flange element located between the exterior glove material and the interior glove liner providing means for fixedly positioning the elongated elastomeric member to the exterior and/or interior layer of the glove by any means well known within the art, such as, bonding, sewing or riveting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a glove or gloves with means for clearing eye protective visually transparent elements of wet particle matter that may accumulate on said transparent elements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove having an elongated elastomeric member exteriorly positioned substantially over the proximal thumb phalanx and extending parallel thereto.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a glove having an elongated elastomeric member having a plurality of pliable blade-like elements positioned thereon.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a glove having an interior liner layer and an exterior surface layer having an elongated aperture extending parallel and over the outside of the thumb.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an elongated elastomeric member having a planar base flange element residing between a first glove exterior layer and a second glove interior layer.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an elongated elastomeric member having a planar flange element providing means for fixed positioning said elongated elastomeric member to said exterior glove layer and/or said interior glove liner.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a glove having an elongated elastomeric member having a flange element fastened to said glove by any means known within the art, such as, bonding, sewing or riveting.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a glove having an elongated elastomeric member positioned over the thumb whereby the use thereof will not totally impair the vision during use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing glove(s) having an elongated elastomeric member positioned over the thumb having a plurality of pliable blade-like elements whereby the thumb of the wearer can be extended and in a single motion using the pliable blade-like elements, wipe the transparent portions of eye protection devices without totally obstructing the vision of the wearer.
The elongated elastomeric member has a plurality of pliable blade-like elements exteriorly positioned on the glove extending through an aperture to a planar flange element located between the exterior glove material and the interior glove liner providing means for anchoring said elongated elastomeric member to the exterior and/or interior layer of said glove by any means, such as, bonding, sewing or riveting.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.